Stay Awake
by shashaway
Summary: To be left alive as a means to control, Shinya's heart is in the precipice.


**Notes**

The God of Smut has spoken to me, said for the first smut I've ever write, I have to write a GureShin canon compliant smut.

This story is probably before _His Cage_. 

_please listen to London Grammar, this band is awesome._

* * *

The hallway was empty.

Briskly, Shinya walked to his quarter, holding his books close and trying to hide as much as he could. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Luck, however, wasn't on his side. Just as soon he turned left, Kureto and Aoi were walking across from him.

"Ah," Kureto exclaimed when he saw him. "Shinya. Done from the library already?"

"Kureto-nii-san," He greeted with fake smile. "I wasn't aware that your plan for world domination is delayed, or are you looking for an inspiration by walking around this area?"

"Don't worry, everything's going into plan," he said mockingly. "But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Shinya stiffened in response. Ever since Nagoya, Kureto had no illusion that he was going to obey the Hiragi anymore. Now, although Shinya was still a Major General, but he was essentially taken from his duty. He was only a soldier in name.

Not even Guren contested that. After all, it worked well enough for Guren's plan to keep Shinya safe and sound.

"Learn your place, Shinya," Kureto said dismissively.

Shinya waited until their footsteps weren't heard anymore, then he leaned to the wall, his books fell around his feet.

The only reason he was alive until now, because Kureto was wary. Guren was unpredictable, he could easily turn around and kill Kureto himself before a needle drop. Kureto might match Guren physically, but that was before Guren became like this. Now, not only Guren had never hold back his power, his influence over the soldiers were bigger after many of his successful missions.

Pale shaking hand clenched on the white strands. He could still remember how calm Guren beheaded the people branded as traitors. How the edge of his lips curved into a smile when he saw Shinya, even with his blade was covered in blood.

He was left alive as a means to control Guren.

But was he, really?

* * *

It was almost midnight with the fullmoon shone brightly, hiding the stars under its light.

He hugged the pillow tightly to his chest. Laying on the bed in his nightshirt, waiting and worrying. It felt like his heart would burst from uncertainty.

So cold, Shinya burrowed under the cover. There was no warmth with him, because his sun was out somewhere in the base, with blood red cape on his shoulders.

Eyes closed as he sniffed Guren's scent in the pillow he held, the smell of the sun, smoke, musk and the new scent of iron that the past months clung onto Guren.

Oddly enough, it didn't bother him that the murky scent of blood never left Guren anymore. For him, even Guren bloodied hands touched him was still much better than if he lost that warmth altogether.

To lose his sun meant he'd wither.

And he was already halfway to fade.

A soft click of door opened broke his musing. Shinya untangled himself from the bed when the dark shadow showed up. Violet eyes stared in amusement at Shinya's askew appearance.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Guren asked.

Shinya didn't answer. Instead, his hands slung over the cape covered shoulders, holding tightly.

"Hmmm..." Arms circled his waist, nose traced his neckline. "You smell delicious, Shinya."

Pink lips quirked at his words. Still, blue eyes closed in relief that Guren was still here, with him. That no matter how dark the blood red cape, Shinya believed his sun was still somewhere inside Guren.

Stray hand slid under his nightshirt, lightly groped his bare buttocks. Warmth crawled to his cheeks, he had already prepared himself for Guren to come.

Dark chuckles met his ear, along with light bites on his skin. "Well, we shouldn't waste your hard work, right?"

Shinya licked Guren's jaw and untangled himself. Sat on his bed with legs wide open, white head tilted. "What are you waiting for, Guren?"

Mouth slack, trying to process what his violet orbs saw. Shinya could see Guren's throat gulping, neck became redder as those eyes narrowed.

Shinya smirked.

"Are you going to stand there all night long?"

Rough hands pushed him flat on the bed. Suddenly Guren was on top of him, between his legs, his tongue tangled with his.

He moaned.

Pale fingers clawed at the dark uniform, impatiently unbuttoning to feel his skin as his legs drew Guren closer.

A hand lightly tugged the white strands. Lips sucking greedily on the pale neck, left them blooming bruises in his wake. Guren's other hand bunched the nightshirt to his waist, his fingers lightly traced his inner thighs, then softly stroke him.

Shinya gasped. Shaking hands tried to open the belt buckle. "Gureeen, you have too many clothes on you!"

Guren stopped his ministration, although the sight of Guren stripping in front of him turned him on like no other.

Quickly, he flung his nightshirt off just as Guren back into his arms. Their limbs tangled to touch as much skin as they could. Their breaths shared in the confine of their joined mouth, and Shinya gasped on their tongues when he felt a finger entered his backside.

Blunt nails scratched toned back, Shinya flung his head back. "Guren, come on in."

Hazy blue eyes looked up to the dark strands, violet orbs stared him back just as intensely. "Not yet, Shinya." More fingers stroking his inside.

Annoyed, he grabbed Guren's shoulder and bit his neck as hard as he could. "I said NOW."

Small laughs greeted his ears but he didn't care. Because at the same time, Guren thrusted into him.

"Oh!" Red lips gasped. Flicker of pain quickly turned into pleasure as Guren kept hitting that spot inside of him.

Shinya was shaking, his mouth open in wordless screams. One hand flung over Guren's back while his other hand tugged on the dark strands. Legs held Guren deeper into himself.

While Guren was over him, into him, stroking his hair softly, lightly bit into his skin, in contrast with his deep thrusts.

Touching him as if Shinya was a delicate porcelain doll.

"Guren, Guren, Guren." Shinya chanted his name. Nails marred tanned back as he clutched Guren tightly. Because at times like this, Guren felt real in his hold.

Dazedly, he stared at Guren's form. Slightly tanned skin was sweaty, the dark strands clung into his face. Pink lips open in pleasure, and those violet orbs... looking at him like he was the world.

That without Shinya, Guren would lost in the abyss.

Lips descended into his and Shinya's world blinded by the sun behind closed eyes.

* * *

His breaths caught. Silver haired head tucked on Guren's neck. Hands holding him close, tightly, to reassure themselves that the other stayed.

Shinya could taste the tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Notes**

Please comment and critiques, since this is the first time I've ever write smut so I can improve.


End file.
